TMNT Cuando me enamoro
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Una chica nueva aparece en la vida de las tortugas y convive mucho con ellas, en especial con la mas sarcástica y cruel de ellas. Ella, al igual que toda su familia guardan algunos secretos sobre su origen y su misión. Ella junto con sus 3 hermanos, su padre adoptivo, y una pequeña niña, que es la única que aprecia en su casa, y su amiga Abril; ayudaran a los chicos. LxKa RxC DxA
1. Nuestro primer encuentro

**TMNT "Cuando me enamoro"**

**Capítulo 1 "Nuestro primer encuentro"**

POV Raphael

Era una noche de patrullaje como cualquiera. Estábamos en el techo de un edificio alto: Leo con su gran discurso de "_Hay que ser silenciosos, los ninjas no hacen ruido_", Donnie con sus explicaciones de ciencia que hacían que pareciera que hablaba en chino, y Mikey con sus comentarios sin sentido que hacían que me desesperara.

POV SESSHOXCRIS (Ósea yo)

**Leo: ¿Rapha? Me estás escuchando**- Decía la tortuga de banda color azul.

**Rapha: No ¿Por qué? ¿Me perdí de algo importante?**

**Leo:…Inmaduro.**

**Rapha: Ñoño.**

**Leo: Impulsivo.**

**Rapha: Splinter 2.**

**Donnie: Oigan chicos, no se peleen, estamos en patrullaje recuerdan.**

**Rapha: Como sea…**

**Leo: Bien, yo revisare la parte norte de la ciudad, Donnie tu el este.**

**Donnie: Sí.**

**Leo: Mikey tu el oeste.**

**Mikey: Sí.**

**Leo: ¿Sabes dónde queda el oeste?**

**Mikey: Sí.**

Leo sabía que Mikey no le sabía así que fue a señalarle hacia dónde ir.

**Leo: Y Rapha irá a los barrios bajos de la parte sur.**

**Rapha: Da lo mismo.**

**Leo: Cualquier cosa llamen por el teléfono**- Dijo señalando su teléfono en forma de caparazón de tortuga. Los otros 3 asintieron y se fueron a donde les había dicho el mayor.

POV Raphael.

Genial, Leo se va al Norte para ver a…KARAI…, por que allí es la parte de la ciudad donde vive. Desde hace tiempo sospecho que ellos son novios a escondidas. A Donnie lo mando porque Abril estaba en una especie de "Taller de piano" o algo así; de esa forma la cuidaría. Y cabeza de piel estaba cerca de la parte oeste, así que Mikey pasaría a visitarlo.

Y yo no tenía nada que hacer, al único que valoro lo suficiente como esos 3 valoran a los otros 3 seres, es a mi fiel amigo y confidente: Spike.

Espero no encontrar nada extraño para volver pronto a casa…

POV SESSHOXCRIS

Una chica iba saliendo de un negocio de tatuajes. Era alta, delgada, piernas largas, pelo negro lacio y largo hasta la cintura y ojos azul cielo, era muy guapa. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, tenis color amarillo, una camisa negra que dejaba la espalda al descubierto con un pequeño escote en V y una chamarra de mezclilla. Iba con una mirada perdida como si pensara algo…

De repente unos 4 hombres extraños, todos idénticos, la acorralaron…Quien más podría ser…Los Krangs…

**Krang 1: La mujer que debíamos ver en este lugar fue acorralada en este lugar.**

**Krang 2: Krang debe llevar a Krang a la mujer denominada como "Objetivo" que esta en este lugar.** (N/A: Me desespera como hablan los Krangs).

Los 4 la intentaron acorralarla más, pero ella paso debajo de ellos y salió corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

De repente uno de los Krangs la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo pero ella le dio una patada para que la soltara, pero este la aventó a unos botes de basura y ella se lastimo todo el cuerpo.

**Krang 1: Krang no debe lastimar a la mujer denominada como "Objetivo", o no será útil para los planes de Krang.**

Los 4 trataron de tomarla ya que ella sangraba mucho por una herida de su pierna y apenas podía moverse, pero ella seguía consiente de todo.

Y justo cuando el Krang iba a tomarla, alguien partió a 2 por la mitad…

Así es, era Raphael…

Después de haber derrotado a los 4 Krangs iba a alejarse pero se percato de que a chica estaba lastimada, y sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a ella.

**Rapha: ¿Estás bien?**

La chica solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero él sabía que era mentira.

**Rapha: No es cierto. Tienes muy lastimada la pierna.**

Ella vio a la tortuga con duda en los ojos y dijo-**De acuerdo no estoy del todo bien, pero no es para tanto.**

**Rapha: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Cristal ¿El tuyo?**

**Rapha: Soy Raphael.**

Ella le sonrió y él sintió sus mejillas rojas a más no poder.

**Rapha: No creo que puedas caminar, ven te llevo a casa.**

La coloco en su caparazón y la llevo a su casa, a que ella le dijo donde estaba, y la dejo en la puerta para que ella tocara y le abrieran.

**Cristal: Gracias Raphael.**

**Rapha: No hay de qué.**

Luego se escucho como la puerta se abría, Rapha se escondió y ella se paro, un hombre de unos 35 años salió de la puerta, tenía los ojos y el cabello negro. Y en cuanto la vio grito…

**-¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS, Y QUE TE PASO EN LA PIERNA?**

**Cristal: Me atacaron saliendo del negocio y me ayudaron para que no me hicieran nada, pero me lastime la pierna.**

Luego una niñita de unos 5 años salió y le abrazo su pierna sana.

**-Hermana me lees un cuento.**

**Cristal: Sí pequeña, pero en un rato ¿Si?**

**-Sí.**

Luego Cristal fue a su cuarto pasando al tercer piso, paso en el segundo piso por otros 4 cuartos, al entrar a su habitación fue a un pequeño baño que había en el cuarto y fue directo al botiquín, saco gasas, alcohol y vendas. Y se limpio y curo sola la herida. Luego recordó a Raphael y luego se asomo por la ventana que había en su cuarto y la abrió, saco la cabeza para buscarlo y lo vio en el techo de la casa de enfrente este le saludo y ella le devolvió el saludo, y luego Raphael se fue. Y Cristal se saco su chaqueta dejando ver un tatuaje de dragón rojo en su espalda y en su pierna sana traía otro dragón del mismo color, fue al piso de abajo para leerle el libro de cuentos a su hermana.

…Con Rapha…

Rapha iba distraído, solo pensaba en esa voz, en esos ojos, en esa sonrisa…

**Leo: (Por el teléfono) **_**Rapha ¿Dónde estás? Estamos esperándote, el patrullaje debió terminar hace ½ hora…**_

**Rapha: Estoy en camino…Me distraje con algo…Ya voy para allá.**

**Leo: **_**No tardes más o Splinter nos matara a los 4. Y Abril viene hoy con nosotros.**_

**Rapha: Como sea, voy para allá…**

…Al día siguiente…

**Leo: Rapha pásame la mermelada.**

Pero Rapha parecía estar en otro mundo.

**Leo: ¿Rapha?**

**Mikey: Desde anoche se ve extraño.**

**Doni: Sí, que extraño.**

Mikey le aventó un pan…nada…un salero…nada…luego Donnie grito…

**Donnie: ABRIL…NOOOOO…SPIKE NO ES INGREDIENTE DE SOPA…**

Allí fue cuando Rapha reacciono…

**Rapha: (Molesto) ¿QUUUUUUEEEEEEE? ABRIIIIIIL.**

Luego Leo hablo.

**Leo: Rapha has estado muy distraído desde anoche ¿Paso algo que debamos saber?**

Todos miraron intrigados a Rapha y solo se levanto y dijo…

**Rapha: Voy a dejar a Abril a la escuela sino se le hará tarde.**

…En otro lado de la ciudad…

Una peli negra se preparaba para irse a la escuela. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior.

**Cristal: TRÍO DE TONTOS, SI NO BAJAN ME VOY SIN USTEDES.**

Luego un muchacho alto, muy apuesto y de ojos y cabello azul lacio-ondulado de unos 18 años, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra que parecía para hace ejercicio, y un chaleco con las orillas rotas, como si se las hubiera arrancado, dejando ver un par de dragones azules, uno en cada brazo que tenía muy marcados. Luego la vio y dijo.

**-Mira, el monstruo no se levanto de buen humor hoy…**

**Cristal: Ya cállate. No estoy de humor para aguantar tus comentarios.**

**-Jajajaja. De verás no tienes remedio.**

**Cristal: Por cierto…Una amiga me dijo que quería un comic de los "Héroes espaciales" para un amigo suyo, así que le daré tu regalo de cumpleaños.**

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ESTAS LOCA. No es justo, yo te la pedí primero.**

**Cristal: Como te puede gustar esa porquería. Eres el mayor de nosotros, deberías ser el más maduro Julián.**

**Julián: Me pregunto y me preguntare siempre como es que me ganas cada vez que peleamos box o karate.**

**Cristal: (Sentándose en el sillón y leyendo una historieta de "Corps Cadavres") Ya cállate.**

Luego otro muchacho de ojos chocolate y pelo lacio castaño claro que le cubría la mitad de la cara del lado izquierdo y como de 16 años. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir, una pulcra camisa blanca sin una sola arruga visible y un saco, pero del lado derecho de su cara, alrededor de su ojo, se notaba un tatuaje de dragón morado rodeando todo su ojo y otro en la palma de su mano izquierda. Baja con 15 libros gruesos sobre biología, tecnología y otras cosas.

**-Hola chicos.**

**C y J: Hola Dilan.**

**Dilan: ¿A qué no saben que invente ayer?**

**Julián: Un cerebro para Michel.**

**Dilan: No hago milagros.**

**Cristal: (Aún leyendo su revista) Una forma para que "Quien tú sabes", se fije en ti.**

**Dilan: No. Aun sigo intentando eso. T_T**

**C y J: ¿Entonces?**

**Dilan: Invente un nuevo programa de computadora que hará que si te pones un casco especial que yo tengo, puedas leer lo que piensa.**

**Cristal: (Sin mirarlo) Y supongo que quieres probarlo con "Alguien" para saber cómo le gustan los hombres y puedas gustarle.**

**Dilan: Ummm, taaaal vez.**

Pero antes de que lo siguieran interrogando bajo un chico de unos 15 años, tenía una camiseta verde con tirantes una chaqueta con mangas y unos pantalones de color negro, él tenía un tatuaje de dragón naranja en la frente y otro rodeando todo su cuello. Bajo con una patineta en mano y gritando como loco…

**-CHICOOOOOOS, ¿ADIVINEN QUE CENAREMOS HOY?**

**Dilan: Pizza de Champiñones.**

**Julián: Pizza de 3 quesos.**

**Cristal: (Cambiando de pagina a su historieta) Pizza de carnes frías.**

**-No. Esta noche les hare mi famosa "Pizza a la Michel"**

Todos hacen cara de asco.

**Julián: Michel, la última vez que hiciste de cenar me dolió el estomago por 3 días.**

**Cristal: (Susurrando) Juro que no vengo a cenar hoy.**

**Michel: ¿Dijiste algo?**

**Cristal: (Sin levantar la mirada de su historieta) Que no puedo creer que soporte 8 meses junto a ti en el vientre de nuestra madre. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que nacimos prematuros, porque no te toleraba.**

**Michel: Eres una…**

**Dilan: Bueno…Vámonos o se nos hará tarde…**

**Cristal: Esperen le dejo su desayuno a Kepsi…**

**Michel: No puedo creer que solo es una niña de 5 años y ya se sabe cuidar sola.**

Cristal le dejo su desayuno a su hermana en la mesa y salió de la casa con sus hermanos…

**Julián: Bueno…**

**Cristal: Yo voy por mi moto al taller, creo que ya está lista.**

**Michel: Yo voy en mi patineta.**

**Dilan: Yo iré con a la Universidad en nuestro auto. (N/A: Este tipo es tan listo que se salto unos años para ir a la Universidad).**

**Julián: Ok, yo iré en mi auto al trabajo, cualquier cosa llamen por el teléfono-**Dijo sacando un teléfono con una marca de dragón en la parte de atrás. Los demás asintieron y se fueron cada quien por su lado. Julián al Norte. Dilan al Este. Michel al Oeste. Y Cristal más al Sur.

…Con Abril y Rapha…

Abril y Rapha iban en la Tortu-moto, (Obviamente Rapha traía un traje negro y un casco que solo dejaba ver sus marcados músculos) al llegar a la escuela de Abril muchas chicas que iba pasando al ver sus músculos esperaron a que se quitara el casco…Pero, como sabemos, no lo hizo.

**Abril: Gracias Rapha, cuando terminen las clases voy para allá.**

**Rapha: Si, no te demores.**

Luego arranco la moto y se fue.

…3 minutos después…

Abril caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada de la escuela…

**Abril: Ya ha tardado esa niña si no se apresura llegara tarde…**

Pero cayó al ver una preciosa moto negra con un dragón dorado en cada uno de sus costados.

**Abril: (Acercándose a la moto) Creí que no vendrías hoy.**

**Cristal: Sabes que jamás estoy tan ocupada.**

**Abril: Bueno vámonos antes de que el profesor venga.**

Y así, después de colocarle el candado a la moto, las dos entraron a la escuela entre pláticas y risas.

**Continuara…**

**TMNT "Cuando me enamoro"**

**Capitulo 2 ""**


	2. El secuestro

**TMNT "Cuando me enamoro"**

**Capítulo 2 "El secuestro"**

**Diálogos**

_**Pensamientos**_

Transcurso de la historia

…EN LA ESCUELA…

Ya eran las 1:50pm, hora de la salida, y Abril salía con Cristal y cada una llevaba una ENORME mochila llena de libros y otras cosas. Cristal las cargaba sin problema, Abril…No.

**Abril: (Jadeando) ¿Cómo aguantas esto? Es de lo más pesado.**

**Cristal: (Tranquila) Solo son los libros de biología, matemáticas, y tecnología que me pidió Dilan que trajera, recuerda que su examen esta próximo…**

**Abril: Tú hermano está muy ocupado últimamente ¿no?**

**Cristal: Un poco, pero nada del otro mundo…**

Luego de platicar un rato, y subir las cosas a la moto, llegaron a casa de Abril y dejaron los libros para irse al parque…No sin antes avisar a nuestras 4 tortugas por el T-phone…

**Abril: Y… ¿A qué te vas a meter?**

**Cristal: Pues yo pensaba meterme a Esgrima, pintura, teatro…**

**Abril: Porque no te metes a música con tus amigos…Podrían hacer una banda…Siempre has sido buena para…**

**Cristal: (Divertida) Si dices canto, te rompo el brazo.**

**Abril: (Nerviosa) T-tranquila so-solo decía…**

**Cristal: Y… ¿Tú a que te vas a meter?**

**Abril: Piano o violín…**

**Cristal: Era de esperarse…**

Luego llegaron al parque y compraron un helado…Abril uno de chocolate y Cristal uno de vainilla. Pasearon, rieron, jugaron, bromearon y muchas otras cosas…Hasta que llegaron las 5:00pm…Hora de que Abril volviera a las alcantarillas…Pero primero pasaron a casa de Abril y fueron por las mochilas…

**Abril: Bueno, cuídate mucho…**

**Cristal: Claro…Tú diviértete con tus amigos (Abril le dijo que iría con unos amigos a estudiar).**

**Abril: (Sacudiendo la mano) Cuídate.**

**Cristal: (Desde la esquina y sin voltearse, asiendo un gesto con la mano) Nos vemos…**

…EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS…

Abril llegaba con su mochila a la guarida y lo que vio no era de esperarse…Mikey corría alrededor del sillón siendo perseguido por un Raphael que lanzaba fuego por los ojos…Y Leo y Donnie arrojándole cualquier cosa en la cabeza para que desistiera pero este solo los perseguía más rápido. Al final Mikey se tropezó y salió rodando donde Donnie y Leo estaban y cuando Rapha se lanzo sobre ellos lo único que se veía era una bola de humo gris-negra, un montón de puños saliendo de cualquier lado y una que otra cabeza saliendo de cualquier lado. Pero todo eso termino cuando escucharon una sonora carcajada y vieron a una Abril riéndose y retorciéndose por falta de aire.

**Leo: Abril… ¿Por qué llegaste apenas? Recuerda que el Clan del Pie y el Krang te están buscando…**

**Abril: Tranquilo Leo, solo fui con una amiga por unos helados y al parque.**

**Donnie: ¿Una amiga?**

**Abril: Sí. Mi única y mejor amiga para ser exactos, las demás me consideran rara y no me hablan o solo me molestan.**

**Leo: Vaya…**

**Abril: Sí.**

**Mikey: ¿La podemos conocer?**

**Abril: No lo sé.**

**Rapha: No, idiota, recuerda que LA GENTE no nos quiere y nos tiene miedo.**

**Abril: Pues ella parece ser que no le da miedo nada…Excepto la foto que tiene su hermano en su puerta…**

**Leo: ¿Foto?**

**Abril: No quieres saber…**

**Mikey: ¿Entonces si la podemos conocer?**

**Abril: Veré que puedo hacer.**

**Todos: Ok.**

Pero pararon su conversación al ver que estaban a punto de comenzar el entrenamiento…Así que Abril se puso a hacer su tarea y los demás se pusieron a ordenar la sala.

…A la hora del patrullaje…

**Leo: Bien muchachos estén alerta a cualquier cosa.**

Todos se preocupaban de que cosa pudiera encontrar…Pero al no encontrar nada decidieron irse…

**Mikey: Hoy fue muy tranquilo…**

**Donnie: Demasiado…**

**Leo: Bueno será mejor irnos…**

Pero justo cuando iban a irse escucharon unos disparos cerca de allí y entonces fuero a verificar…Y lo que encontraron fue raro…

Eran un hombre adulto, 3 muchachos y una chica luchando con el Krang…El hombre traía un Kusarigama doble. Un muchacho que tenía el pelo azul largo que traía un par de Katanas y un par de Ninjatos; otro con el pelo castaño que le cubría un ojo peleaba con un bastón Bo y un par de Tonfas; un muchacho que peleaba con unos nunchakus y un Tetsubishi; y una chica de pelo negro largo traía unos Saiz, una espada grande y un Yumi con varias flechas.

Los muchachos estaban sorprendidos…Más Raphael ¿Por qué? Porque la muchacha que peleaba era la misma que había ayudado el día anterior…Y la diferencia ahora era que en lugar de ser azules, eran color verde toxico.

Pero en un momento los Krangs le dieron al hombre en la pierna, lo tiraron, y lo aventaron a la camioneta que tenían, luego los chicos al acercarse también los noquearon y los subieron a la camioneta…Ahora solo faltaba la chica…Ella al principio se asusto y sus ojos se pusieron azules, pero cuando los Krangs se les lanzaron, ella puso cara de furiosa y los ojos volvieron a ser verde toxico, y se puso a pelear como experta…Rapha se quedo boqui-abierto. Pero de un rato la chica empezaba a cansarse, y es cuando los chicos hicieron la gran aparición y se pusieron a pelear junto con la chica…Pero luego de un rato los Krangs se retiraron con los 4 personajes en la camioneta…Y la muchacha ni se quiso regresar a despedirse ni a dar las gracias solo se lanzó a perseguir el camión. Los muchachos la imitaron…Pero lo que vieron era extraño…Al estar junto a ella vieron que estaba preocupada y tenía los ojos azul cielo.

Poco era decir que eso era extraño, aparte de que ella no se asusto de verlos…Pero en un momento los Krangdroides les arrojaron un bote con aceite y los cinco cayeron al piso, y la camioneta se fue alejando lentamente.

**Cristal: No (La camioneta se alejaba cada vez más y ella se pone a llorar). No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

Como Mikey era el que estaba más cerca la brazo y la le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella seguía llorando…Lloraba como nunca habían visto llorar a alguien…Simplemente era casi una tortura ver como alguien lloraba de esa manera. Ni siquiera Abril había llorado así cuando los Krang secuestraron a su papá…Pero ella lloraba horrible. Luego de un rato, por alguna razón…Ella se desmayo.

Los chicos no sabían qué hacer, así que decidieron llevársela a la guarida…

...EN LA ALCANTARILLA…

Le explicaron a Splinter lo que paso en el combate, y acepto que la dejaran allí. Mientras Abril había salido por unas pizzas…Ellos le curaron una herida que tenía en su brazo y mejilla derechos, ocasionadas por las armas láser de los Krang.

**Mikey: ¿Vivirá?**

**L Y R: (Con voz seria) Mikey.**

**Donnie: Pues sus heridas son algo profundas pero nada del otro mundo…**

**Mickey: ¿Qué extraña fue esa pelea? Se pudo defender del Krang…Leo ¿Tú qué opinas?**

**Leo: Pues la verdad nada de lo que paso hoy es para nada normal…**

**Donnie: A decir verdad ¿Qué en nuestra vida es normal?**

**L, M y R: Cierto…**

**Donnie: Bueno, lo peor ya paso…Solo queda esperar a que despierte…**

**Leo: ¿Y cómo en cuanto tiempo despertara?**

**Donnie: Pues en una o dos horas.**

**Mikey: Y… ¿Cómo sabemos que no es mala?**

**Leo: No tiene símbolo del Clan del Pie, y el Krang la estaba persiguiendo…**

**Donnie: ¿Y si es un mutante peligroso que el Krang quiere recuperar? Como los otros 4 sujetos que se fueron con el Krang en la camioneta…**

**Leo: Supongo que en cuanto despierte, le preguntaremos…**

**Donnie: Pero Leo y si se desierta y es uno de los malos…**

**Leo: La tendremos encerrada en el laboratorio de Donnie, ok.**

**D, R y M: Ok.**

**Leo: Bien.**

Luego cada quien se fue a hacer lo suyo, el único que no podía concentrarse era Rapha…Sabía perfectamente que ella era la chica que había salvado el día anterior. Y ahora había varias cosas que le intrigaban:

Primero: Ella sabía pelear excelente, y el día anterior casi la matan.

Segundo: Se le cambiaron los ojos de color azul a verde toxico, y ahora otra vez eran azules.

Tercero: Ella vestía un traje ninja y armas de ninja…

En cuanto esa chica abriera los ojos tendría muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas dudas que responder…

…EN OTRO LADO…

**Ninja: Señorita Karai, la familia Soro desapareció…**

**Karai: ¿Cómo que desapareció?**

**Ninja: Al parecer esos robots guerreros se llevaron a la familia…**

**Karai: Genial, ahora mi padre si me escuchara acerca de los robots…Retírate.**

…DE REGRESO A LAS ALCANTARILLAS…

Una Abril llego con varias cajas de pizza…Los muchachos estaban en la sala, cada quien haciendo lo suyo…Excepto Rapha que estaba en su cuarto.

**Abril: ¿Quién quiere pizza?**

Todos tomaron la pizza y se la empezaron a comer, luego escucharon unos extraños sonidos en el laboratorio de Donnie.

**Leo:** **Creo que ya ha despertado…**

**Mikey: (Sacando sus nunchakus) ¿Vamos?**

**Donnie: ok.**

**Abril: (Asustada) ¿Quién está en el laboratorio?**

**Leo: Encontramos a una chica que era perseguida por el Krang así que la trajimos aquí porque los Krang se llevó a toda su familia…Pero ella era muy buena peleando y por precaución la dejamos en el laboratorio de Donnie.**

**Abril: Con todas sus armas y cosas peligrosas sin desarrollar en el laboratorio.**

Todos se miran asustados y corren a la puerta, una vez frente a ella todos esperan a que Donnie abra la puerta.

**Donnie: A la cuenta de 3…1, 2…**

Pero antes de que él abriera la puerta, esta se abrió y salió una chica mirando curiosa a las tortugas, mientras ellos esperaban a ver a qué hora ella gritaba, se desmayaba, salía corriendo, las atacaba, o todas juntas…

**Cristal: (Mirando a su alrededor) ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Abril: (Anonada) ¿Cristal…?**

**Cristal: (Volteándola a ver) ¿A-Abril?**

Abril se lanzo sobre ella tomando muy brusco a su amiga…

**Abril: (Sacudiendo a su amiga) Llevo horas buscándote… (Abrazándola) Pero lo bueno es que estas bien…**

**Leo: Un segundo… ¿Se conocen?**

**A y C: Sí…**

**Donnie: ¿Son amigas…?**

**A y C: Sí.**

**Mikey: (Señalando a Cristal) ¿Te gusta la pizza?**

**C: Ahhhhhhh…Sí.**

**Mikey: (Abrazándola con fuerza) Eres genial.**

**Abril: Haber, haber, haber, momento, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Leo: ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?**

**Donnie: ¿Por qué te perseguía el Krang?**

**Mikey: ¿Cuál es la pizza que más te gusta?**

**Cristal: (Levantando los dedos uno por uno) No lo sé. Me enseño mi Sensei. Tampoco sé. Y me gusta la de carnes frías.**

**Abril: Esto es serio mujer ¿Cómo es que te pasó eso?**-Dijo señalando su brazo y mejilla alternativamente.

**Cristal: Tranquila, primero deja que me deje de doler la cabeza ¿Sí?**-Tomándose la cabeza.

**Donnie: ¿Te duele?**

**Cristal: Solo un poco.**

Luego la sentaron en el sillón y fueron por algo de comer para ella. Mientras Abril fue al laboratorio de Donnie por un par de medicinas…Mientras alguien salió de la "Cueva" que tenía por cuarto.

**Rapha: ¿Porque tanto escándalo? Que no ven que trato de…**

**Cristal: (Con los ojos como platos) ¿Raphael?**

**Rapha: (Con las mejillas rojas) Ho-Hola…**

**Cristal: (Sonriendo) Es bueno verte de nuevo.**

**Rapha: (Nervioso) Este…Sí igualmente…Jajaja.**

Luego se escucho como alguien salía del Dojo. Y seguido del ruido salió Splinter.

**Splinter: Veo que nuestra invitada esta mejor.**

**Rapha: Hai, sensei.**

**Splinter: Bueno será mejor que la atendamos bien…**

**Rapha: Ah, sí lo lamento que descortesía de mi parte (Señalándolos alternativamente) Cristal él es mi Sensei, Splinter. Sensei ella es Cristal.**

**Splinter: (Inclinándose un poco) Un gusto Cristal-chan.**

**Cristal: (Inclinándose igual) **_**Yorokobi,**__**Splinter-sama.**_

**Splinter: (Acariciándose la barba) ¿Japonesa?**

**Cristal: No, mi padre lo es, solo se unas cuantas palabras.**

**Splinter: Bueno, quisiera preguntarle ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que el Krang la perseguía?**

**Cristal: No tengo idea, Splinter-sama.**

**Splinter: Bueno si no le molesta, en cuanto lleguen los demás, le importaría compartirnos lo que sabe.**

**Cristal: Hai…**

Luego Splinter se retiro a la cocina y dejo solos a Rapha y a Cristal.

**Rapha: Por cierto…**

**Cristal: (Mirándolo con curiosidad) ¿Qué sucede?**

Rapha al ver su cara de inocencia y curiosidad se puso nervioso y sintió sus mejillas rojas, así que solo aparto la vista y se cruzó de brazos.

**Rapha: ¿Comiste algo ya?**

**Cristal: No, pero ya me traían algo de comer.**

Luego llegaron sus hermanos y vieron a Rapha conversando con la invitada.

**Leo: (Burlón) Bueno veo que ya conociste al monstruo de la casa.**

**Rapha: (Parándose del sofá y con el seño fruncido) Cállate Lelonardo.**

**Mikey: (Llegando en un segundo frente a Cristal) Bueno porque no empezamos por el principio…Hola soy Miguel Ángel, mis amigos me dicen Mikey, o (Con pose divertida) "El Doctor Bromaestein"…**

**Cristal: (Aguantando las ganas de reír) **_**No puedo creerlo otro como Michel y hasta con el mismo apodo para hacer bromas. **_**Mucho gusto, Mikey.**

**Donnie: Hola, soy Donatello, Donnie para mis amigos.**

**Cristal: Hola.**

**Leo: (Con tono amable) Yo soy Leonardo, pero puedes llamarme Leo.**

**Cristal: (Poniendo una enorme sonrisa) Mucho gusto Leo.**

**Mikey: Y el monstruo que estaba sentado contigo hace rato es Raphael.**

**Cristal: Pues…Mucho gusto a todos, y gracias por la ayuda.**

Luego de que Abril llegara con las medicinas las tortugas (Y Splinter) se sentaron en la sala para escucharla.

**Cristal: Bueno, para empezar, soy Cristal Tang-**Todos quedaron mudos, y más Splinter**-Y yo…**

**Continuara…**

**Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, se acepta de todo.**


	3. VERDADES Y UN PEQUEÑO BESO

**TMNT "Cuando me enamoro"**

**Capítulo 3 "VERDADES Y UN PEQUEÑO BESO"**

**Cristal: Soy Cristal Tang**- Todos quedaron mudos, en especial Splinter- **Y yo…Verán empezare por el principio, mi padre es Tang Soro ****Sakana, cuando yo tenía 3 años vivía en un orfanato en México, junto a mi hermano Eric, ninguno sabía nada de nuestros padres, solo que ellos nos dejaron allí a los 4 meses, creo que por qué no nos parecíamos a mi padre o algo así, un día sábado eran los típicos "Sábados de Adopción del orfanato", Allí todos los adultos iban y se llevaban a alguien, pero siempre era lo mismo con Eric y conmigo, una familia quería a Eric y otra familia me quería a mí, pero ninguna nos quería a los dos, y siempre terminábamos golpeando a los señores que nos querían llevar a la fuerza, un día paso lo mismo, una rubia sangrona me iba a llevar a mí, y un sujeto con aspecto de militar se quería llevar a Eric, pero paso lo mismo, los golpeamos antes de que siquiera nos tomaran la mano, así que la dueña del orfanato nos iba a castigar, hasta que alguien le pidió que aguardara y que nos dejara allí.**

**Splinter: Tang Soro Sakana**-Dijo con una voz llena de nostalgia.

**Cristal: Exacto.**

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Espere por favor- **__Dijo un hombre de edad de unos 32 años, se veía que entrenaba por los músculos que se le notaban en su suéter color negro, traía unos Jeans algo gastados, y tenía el pelo café corto, ojos azules, y una simpática y amable sonrisa en el rostro cubiertos por unos lentes._

_**-Como quiera- **__Dijo la hipócrita dueña dejando solos a los niños con el hombre._

_**-¿Por qué golpearon a esas personas solo querían que ustedes fueran parte de su familia?**__-Dijo con voz calmada y amable el hombre._

_**-Porque ellos solo nos querían llevar a uno- **__Dijo un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules. Se veía muy tierno pero algo asustado._

_**-Y…No nos queremos separar**__- Decía una terriblemente adorable niña de la misma edad que el niño, tenía el pelo lacio a la mitad de la espalda y unos adorablemente tiernos ojos color azul pálido, no había forma de rechazar esos hermosos ojitos._

_**-Son hermanos, gemelos idénticos. Se parecen bastante.**_

_**-Gracias- **__Dijeron los dos al unísono con una tierna sonrisa._

_-__**Díganme, les gustaría a los dos vivir conmigo…Después de todo, a mí si me gustaría tenerlos a los dos…**_

_-__**¿De veras?- **__Preguntaron al unísono aquellas adorables criaturas._

_**-Claro- **__Luego de darles una sincera y amable sonrisa…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Cristal: Luego de llenar los papeles, nos llevo a un hotel, y entro a un cuarto, y allí tenía a otros 2 niños, se veían un poco más grandes que nosotros, sus nombres eran Julián Leonard y Dilan Toya.**

**Splinter: ¿Y ustedes tienen otro nombre?**

**Cristal: Eric quiso ponerse "Eric Michel angeló", pero todos le decimos Michel.**

**Splinter: ¿Y usted?**

**Cristal: "Cristal Rachel" Pero siempre me llaman por mi primer nombre.**

**Donnie: Es extraño, sus nombres son parecidos a los nuestros.**

**Cristal: Lo sé, por eso me pareció raro. Y por ultimo tengo una hermana, la más pequeña, su nombre es Rin Kepsi, tiene 6 años.**

**Abril: Pero por que te perseguía el Krang.**

**Cristal: No lo sé. Ayer empezaron a atacarme pero no me hicieron nada porque…**

No pudo continuar porque Raphael le hacía unas señas de "Córtale" y con unos gestos de No con la cabeza y las manos.

**Cristal: (Nerviosa y extrañada) Por…que…Me escondí en unos botes, pero ellos me lastimaron la pierna y mis hermanos vinieron por mí y me curaron la herida…**

**Abril: Por eso cojeabas en las clases ¿No?**

**Cristal: Sí.**

**Donnie: En ese caso tendré que llevarte en un rato a curar esa herida.**

**Abril: Pero que paso…Hoy…**

En ese momento ella puso una mirada completamente llena de tristeza.

**Cristal: Había llegado a mi casa. Pensé que estaba sola así que puse mi música a todo volumen…**

_**Flas Back POV Cristal**_

_Cuando escuche un grito, era Dilan que había salido de su laboratorio._

_**Dilan: CRISTAL, mi experimento se arruino, tenía que entregar esto mañana y llevo meses haciéndolo, por culpa del maldito volumen que pusiste.**_

_**Cristal: Yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre estés obsesionado con esas cosas. Si hubieras avisado que estabas ocupado…**_

_**Michel: CRISTAL…Estaba a punto de terminar la fase 17 del juego, y gracias a tu relajito, perdí, ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo…**_

_**Cristal: Ni que te fueras a morir por un maldito videojuego.**_

_Como no había apagado la estéreo aun de un momento a otro se fue la luz…_

_**Julián: CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL.**_

_**Cristal: Otro…**_

_**Dilan: Yo lo arreglo.**_

_3 minutos después regreso la luz y Dilan con una lámpara._

_**Julián: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ME LO PERDÍ, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Luego llego un Julián no muy contento…_

_**Julián: TONTA, SORDA, estaba pasando el ÚLTIMO episodio de héroes espaciales, Y AHORA ME LO PERDI POR TU CULPA.**_

_**Cristal: Oye no me hables con ese tono.**_

_**Julián: Eres una tonta. Por eso nadie te quería adoptar. Solo papá lo hizo porque te tubo lastima.**_

_**Cristal: ¿Qué?**_

_En ese momento creo que vi que se arrepintió, por que puso una cara muy triste y sorprendida…Yo les juro que tenía ganas incontrolables de llorar. Pero ninguno vio hasta ese momento que mi padre y mi hermana Kepsi estaban observando todo. Entonces vi como Julián se me acercaba._

_**Julián: Cristal…yo…**_

_Pero cayó por que le di una bofetada tan dura que todos pusieron cara e hicieron gestos de dolor, y luego yo le grite._

_**Cristal: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) DESEARÍA QUE UN INTENO DE SER HUMANO SIN CEREBRO COMO TU NO FUERA MI HERMANO…**_

_Luego salí corriendo de mi casa, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que mis hermanos y mi padre me siguieron, porque todos tenemos un riguroso y estricto entrenamiento ninja. A unas cuadras me detuvieron y trataron de hablar conmigo, y Julián parecía que se había entristecido por lo que le dije porque me miraba con tristeza, dolor, arrepentimiento. Pero antes de que me calmaran vimos a un montón de robots con unos cerebros asquerosos en el estomago, los 5 sacamos nuestras armas y nos pusimos a pelear, y yo solo me estaba distrayendo. Hasta que metieron a mi padre en una camioneta negra con cosas extrañas dentro pude reaccionar y pelear bien…Luego metieron a mis hermanos y me espante por no poder hacer nada, pero cuando vi que iban por mí, decidí no preocuparme, luego llegaron ustedes, lo admito, me sorprendieron mucho, pero no me asustaron, y luego los robots arrancaron la camioneta y se llevaron a mi familia, solo recuerdo que Salí corriendo tras ellos, luego lanzaron un barril y me derribaron y se fueron alejando, luego todo fue obscuro._

_**Fin Flash Back Pov Cristal**_

**Cristal: (Con los ojos cristalinos) Sí no hubiera prendido la música, ellos no se hubieran enojado, yo no los hubiera ofendido, no me hubieran gritado, Julián no me habría insultado, no habría salido corriendo y los "Krang" no nos hubieran atacado, fue toda mi culpa. Y lo último que hicimos fue pelear y ofendernos, y ni siquiera me pude despedir ni pedir perdón…**

Pero no pudo continuar porque el llanto le gano, se en congio por completo en el sillón y cubría su cara con las rodillas mientras intentaba, sin mucho éxito, contener el llanto. Su amiga Abril la abrazó fuerte para que ella viera que no estaba sola. Los demás miraban a las chica con pena y tristeza… ¿Y si a ellos les pasaba eso alguna vez? No sería nada bonito ver a tus hermanos ser llevados por el Krang cuando lo último que hicieron fue pelear, gritarse y ofenderse entre sí.

**Leo: (Poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro) Ya, tranquila, no fue tu culpa, ellos no debieron gritarte así.**

**Raphael: (Acariciando su cabello) Ya, tranquila, ya paso, estás a salvo aquí.**

**Donnie: Descuida, seguro están bien.**

**Mikey: (Abrazándola como Abril) Ya no llores, de verás, nosotros buscaremos a tu familia.**

**Cristal: (Levantando el rostro de sus piernas) LO…lo dices…enserio.**

**Splinter: Por supuesto que sí. Ninguno de ustedes tuvo la culpa, nadie se imagino que ustedes serian atacados por el Krang. Sin embargo no era para gritarse esos insultos, ni tu llegar a poner tu música a todo volumen.**

**Cristal: Lo sé, soy un poco impulsiva a veces.**

**Abril: (Con tono bromista) Si con poco te refieres a un montón y a veces con casi todo el tiempo, entonces sí.**

Por primera vez la escucharon reír un poco y darle un cariñoso golpe en el brazo. Pero inmediatamente borro su sonrisa para poner su cara de pena. Y pensar que el día había empezado tan bonito.

**Mikey: Ven te daremos un poco de comida…Tenemos "Pizza Gyoza".**

**Cristal: ¿"Pizza Gyoza"?**

**Abril: Sí. Es una mezcla de pizza con comida japonesa, hay un restaurante de tallarines muy bueno que hace una comida D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-A. Lo dirige un japonés ciego llamado Murakami.**

**Cristal: (Mirándola con reproche y de brazos cruzados) Y nunca te dignaste a llevar a tu mejor amiga…Sabes cómo me gusta la pizza.**

**Abril: (Asustada y nerviosa) Hay miren la hora, y…no he terminado…la tarea…Emm…Chao.**

Luego se vio como se encerró en el laboratorio de Donnie. Luego todos soltaron una risa, pero Cristal miraba fijamente a la tortuga de morado. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por Raphael que estaba empezando a ponerse un "Poco" ¿Molesto?…Donnie también lo noto y vio como ella lo miraba con una mirada de sospecha, lo que lo empezaba a incomodar.

**Donnie: Emm, ¿Pasa algo?**

Ella solo le sonrió dulcemente, cosa que hizo que Rapha se cabreara más, hasta que ella lo miro sin quitar su sonrisa.

**Cristal: Se nota que te gusta…**

Donnie sintió como se le cosió la cara y sus hermanos soltaron una sonora carcajada, y ella solo lo miro con tono amable.

**Cristal: No te preocupes no le diré nada a Abril-**Luego se queda pensando un momento y luego abre los ojos con sorpresa y le dijo- **Me dijiste que tu nombre es Donatello ¿No?**

**Donnie: Sí porque…**

Ella miro un momento al laboratorio, y luego puso su sonrisa a la que todos se estaban acostumbrando.

**Cristal: No, nada, suposiciones mías.**

**Mikey: Bueno, vamos a la cocina para que pruebes la "Pizza Gyoza".**

**Cristal: Bueno…**

Luego todos (menos Abril que seguía encerrada en el laboratorio) fueron a la cocina para darle "Pizza Gyoza". Ella estaba a punto de llevarse uno a la boca y comérselo pero volteo y vio que los 4 mutantes adolecentes tenían unos pequeños caparazones de tortuga frente a ella y con unas enormes sonrisas…

**Cristal: (Sonrojada) Emm, me podrían decir ¿Qué están haciendo?**

**Mikey: Es que es la primera vez que comes "Pizza Gyoza"…**

**Donnie: Y queremos guardar este momento…**

**Leo: Y la cara que pongas cuando lo pruebes…**

**Rapha: Así que solo no mires a la cámara y concéntrate en saborear la delicia de esa pizza.**

Cristal tenía un lindo rosa adornando sus mejillas, y eso hacía que Rapha la viera más hermosa…

**Mikey: Bueno dejen la charla y tu come, tu natural…Como si no estuviéramos aquí.**

**Cristal: (Un "Poco" más sonrojada) Pues…Cuando, 4 tortugas mutantes, de tu edad, que te están grabando, no es muy sencillo fingir eso.**

**Leo: Es un buen punto.**

Ella se llevo lentamente la pizza a la boca y empezó a saborearla, y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dijo.

**Cristal: Lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.**

Luego todos apretaron un botón y se dieron un "Dame tres", mientras Cristal seguía comiendo de su pizza.

…RATO DÉSPUES…

Los chicos llevaron a Cristal a su casa, y la dejaron descansar. Pero luego de un rato apareció el Clan del Pie, Perrera, Cara de Pez, algunos M.O.V.E.R.S. y, por supuesto, Karai. Ellos instantáneamente sacaron sus armas.

**Karai: Hola, tortugas.**

**Leo: Karai…**

**Perrera: (Chocando sus puños) Veo que el amo destructor estará complacido de que los vamos a hacer picadillo.**

**Mikey: Ya quisieras Perro…**

**Cara de Pez: Vamos a hacerlos "Sopa de Tortuga"**

**Rapha: Yo te voy a hacer "Sushi", Pez.**

**M.O.V.E.R: (Con una voz de Baxter Stockman) Van a pagar por lo que me hicieron.**

**Donnie: Veamos cómo te va Dexter.**

**M.O.V.E.R: ¡ES BAXTER!**

**Donnie: Es igual.**

Luego cada quien peleaba con unos 20 ninjas del pie, cada uno. Leo con Karai, Mikey con Perrera, Rapha con Cara de Pez, y Donnie con los M.O.V.E.R.S. Hubo un momento en el que Leo y Karai se separaron del grupo y peleaban en un tejado algo apartado. Leo se notaba muy cansado, y Karai también se empezaba a cansar, pero ninguno cedía hasta que los golpes que se daban ya eran algo, lentos.

**Leo: (Jadeando) Peleas…Bien…Muy…Buena…Pelea…**

**Karai: (Jadeando, igual) Lo…Mismo…Digo…Eres…Bueno…Haz…Practicado**

**Leo: (Recuperando el aliento) Si…Todos los días…-** Luego le dio una sonrisa sincera que Karai imito esa acción y decidieron dejar la pelea hasta allí y se pusieron a platicar (**N/a: Que raro ¿No?**).

**Leo: Entoncesssssssssss ¿Qué ha sido de ti?**

**Karai: Nada fuera de lo ordinario, mi padre sigue con lo mismo.**

**Leo: Karai…**

**Karai: ¿Sí?**

**Leo: Lamento lo del muelle, te juro que no quería…Mis hermanos me obligaron a…Pues…No sabía que era tu padre, te juro que si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice…**

**Karai: Leo…Enserio.**

**Leo: Por favor, confía en mí…**

Luego sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, Karai abrazó a Leo.

**Karai: Te creo…**

**Leo: (Sonrojadisimo) ¿Enserio?**

**Karai: Sí…Pero no olvides que después de esto seguiremos siendo enemigos.**

**Leo: Lo sé…**

**Karai: (Soltándolo) Bueno…Me voy de seguro a mis aliados ya los derrotaron otra vez.**

**Leo: Supongo…Que sí.**

Karai soltó una risita, que a Leo le pareció adorable y sin que el previniera, Karai lo beso, solo fue un pico en los labios…Dejando a Leo como piedra y con los ojos como platos. Luego ella fue al borde del edificio y le dijo con su ya conocida sonrisa.

**Karai: Sayonara.**

Y luego dio un salto hacia atrás y desapareció. Pero al no estar muy lejos ella escucho perfectamente el grito de alegría-emoción de la tortuga de banda azul.

…EN OTRO LADO…

Una peli negra, estaba viendo el techo de su cuarto analizando todo le que le paso ese día. Cuando escucho que su teléfono sonaba. Ella contesto…

**Cristal: Hola…**

**¿?: ¿Estás en tu casa?**

**Cristal: Sí, no hay nadie, puedes pasar por la ventana.**

**¿?: Gracias.**

Pasaron 15 minutos y no llegaba. Hasta que oyó que llamaban a su ventana y dejo pasar al personaje que llego.

**Cristal: Bueno Karai…En que te ayudo amiga.**

**Karai: Bueno eres mi mejor amiga, puedo confiar en ti no.**

**Cristal: (Sin mucha emoción) Sí sabes que sí.**

**Karai: Te acuerdas del chico que te hable.**

**Cristal: ¿El que traiciono tu confianza y viniste llorando de creer que no te quería y solo te ilusiono?**

**Karai: Sí.**

**Cristal: ¿Qué con él?**

**Karai: Me pidió perdón.**

**Cristal: ¿QUÉ? Cuéntamelo todo…**

…**.**

**Y fin, recuerden lo de la votación 1.- Historia de Inuyasha y TMNT, 2.- Una bebe que encuentra y adoptan chao**


End file.
